cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehhr Skirata
Vehhr?Unpredictable, dangerous, yes yes.But quite brilliant... — Boba Fett Vehhr Skirata nicknamed Vett is a Mandalorian Mercenary in Skirata Clan who stays loyal to his leader, Beviin Kabur, in the Mandalorian Guild. Biography Early Life Vehhr was born on Tatooine in 50 BBY.His real name was Vetter Neeligorbit.His parents were Jedi Knights and they died when he was two years old, at the Geonosian Arena, trying to save Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi.Master Yoda adopted him and taught him how to use the Force.''When he reached the 17 years of his life, he became a Jedi Knight.A clone squad was created by him, named ''107th Squad ''Black Hawks'.'' Jedi Years '''I don't think follow us for long time, he will.I cannot sense what's going to happen to him... -''Master Yoda'' As a Jedi, Vet was the Padawan Trainer.He was training all the young Padawans till they become Jedis.He was dueling all of them to see who would be the chosen one to become a Jedi Knight.One day, a Padawan called Arkus ''asked Vet to duel him.Vet accepted and he dueled him.Arkus was hard, Vet couldn't defeat him so he used the ''Force Lightning.The kid fell down.Obi-Wan came; Vet, what are you doing there? He is just a Padawan.' said Obi-Wan.'I couldn't defeat him, so I used the Force'.''After a few days, Vet selected Arkus to be his Padwan. Battle on Cur Undar (1/3) ''Alright men, let's fight for it!'' ''-Vet, to his squad.'' The Republic has found a new planet called Cur Undar.Obi-Wan Kenobi and Vet are sent to discover this planet.'Ziggz, Trox, Zix, Kha, Black, Breaker... alright, everyone's here, we are moving out!', said Vet and got into the Republic Cruiser.Obi-Wan nodded to him and he got into his Squad's Cruiser.When they got out of the spaceport, the Cruiser got into hyperspace.And then they arrived at a big golden planet.'Wow, that's amazing... If I lived there, I would be the richest man in the galaxy...' said Vet looking at the planet.'Sir, get in the AATs.We reached the planet.' said the pilot.'Alright men, prepare yourselves.We dunno what lives there, but we gotta take it down.Understood?' said in a clamly voice to his men.'Yes, sir!' responded the clones.Everyone got into the AATs.'You scared, Vetty? I know, it's your first time...',said Kenobi.'No, no, I'm ok.' said Vet with a uncomrtable face.The AATs landed in a dark jungle.They thought they were alone... but something had been waiting for them... Battle on Cur Undar (2/3) 'Alright, move out!', shouted Kenobi to his troopers.The surface on this planet was like on Naboo, soil and water.The troopers wore their visors and started exploring the dark jungle.The jungle was like the Umbara one.While Kenobi and Vet were walking, Cody came.'General Kenobi, I got signal from a base on this planet...I think someone came here before us...' said Cody in a frightening way.Suddenly, a clone started screaming:'Help! Ahhh!!!'Vet took his light saber out; it was a double lightsaber which was purple and red.Kenobi took his saber out and started running.Vet followed him.Unfortunately, Kenobi found only the trooper's helmet.Everyone gathered behind the two Jedis.Vet looked up to the sky.When he looked straight ahead again, there was a big Rancor roaring.'I think that Rancor ate the trooper... it will pay for that!' said Kenobi trying to get a revenge.He jumped up to Rancor's head.All the clonesstarted shooting.The Rancor snatched Kenobi and threw him away.'Zix! Zix!' shouted Vet.'Yes sir?' said the trooper.'Go take care of Kenobi!You are the medic trooper, AREN'T YOU?!?' shouted Vet angrily.'Yes...yes sir!' said Zix and ran to find Kenobi.'Boil, Waxer go with Zix.' said Vet.'Copy that.' they both responed.Vet ran ahead to the Rancor.He jumped on his head and stabbed it.After a while, the Rancor fell down and all the troopers stopped shooting.Boil, Waxer and Zix returned with Kenobi; 'I'm hurt, but I'll live.' said Kenobi calmly touching his belly.'Cody, tell me where exactly the base is.' said Kenobi.Cody put his hologram out.'It is about three kilometers away.It would be a good idea to go by the LAATs.Huh?' said Cody.All the troopers gathered around the hologram.'Alright, everyone, back to the LAATs!' shouted Vet.When they arrived at the place they had left the LAATs, they where destroyed.'Someone came here... and I think it wasn't for good at all!' said Cody to the two Jedis.'Let's go on foot.We will go to that base.We will connect with the Cruiser to send us a ship.' said Kenobi.While they were walking, Vet asked Kenobi; 'Do you think they are droids?'- 'I think so, Vet.'said Kenobi and kept walking.After a while, they arrived the base.And yes, it was a droids' one.'Everyone into battle positions' shouted Cody; 'Shoot 'em!'.All the clones started shooting the droids.'We cleared them, sir.' said Longshot (Member of the 212th Attack Battalion); 'Alright, there are two paths which drive us to the main computer system, where we will call the AAT.' said Vet, 'Black, Breaker, Kha,Trox, Zix and Ziggz come with me'. All the clones said 'Yes sir'; 'Kenobi you go to the other side'.That's what he did.Vet's and Kenobi's troopers were killing every droid which was standing along them.Last wave of droids and the two teams could both get inside the computer system.While the clones were clearing out the droids, at both paths appeared strong enemies....at Vet's side was Count Dooku and at Kenobi's side was General Grievous.'''To Be Continued... Battle on Cur Undar (3/3) Category:True Mandalorian Category:Commander Category:Mandalorian Category:Shad'ika Category:Bounty Hunter Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Galactic Empire